When Love Comes Around
by morterlle
Summary: What happens when Itachi ask Pein if he and Deidara could go on an mission together. Itachi wants Deidara to himself and Deidara hates Itachi all together. Would this mission change the way they think about each other?first fanfiction! srry for spelling
1. I need him

authors notes:  
>hey this is my first story so go easy on me<p>

Deiara pov

"Baster!" I yelled back to the crimson eyed guy as a pushed pass the annoying Tobi, who seems to be talking a million words per minute. Once I got to my room, I slammed the door shut with a loud _BANG!_  
>That's the sound that I want to make Itachi go.<br>I locked the door and flopped on my bed. I could remember how the fight all started.

_**FLASH BACK**_

We were pair up by Pein-Sama for an B ranked mission. We had to kill a highly skilled ninja named Akkonowa Sausa. I took a glace at Itachi, but he seemed just as lifeless as any other day. Pein-Sama said that we could find Akkonowa at the Hidden Plant Village, which wasn't too far from here.  
>"This should only take about four days if you don't have any delays," Pein-Sama said, then waved his hand to signal us to leave. I was glad that I didn't have to be bother with that annoying Tobi...but why Itachi? He was the least person I would want to go with instead of Tobi.<p>

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

And now I here packing my bag for the mission. While I packed my clay, I remember what Itachi had said that got me so pissed off. "There is no use for wasting charka for something so useless." He doesn't know anything about my art. I found myself grinding my teeth and took an deep breath. I hope I don't have to kill Itachi along the way. I continued packing.

Itachi pov

I'm not what I see in that art freak, but all I know is that I like him...a lot. I knew what I said was mean, and I didn't mean it. I just didn't want Deidara to know how I felt for him. At times I founded myself staring at him, but quickly looked right back in my book if he turned my way. But on this mission, I will tell Deidara how I feel, because the mission was my ideal.

I asked Pein-Sama if me and Deidara could go on an mission together to "get along better", and he said that he'll look at the missions he have out.  
>After I got Deidara mad, I went to my room and started packing. As I was packing, Deidara came in my mind and I started to get hard. This is why I need Deidara to know how I feel about him. But I have an feeling that he doesn't feel the same way about me. But, there is a 50% chance that he do. I ignored my hard length (maybe rubbed a few times) and packed up the rest of the items I would need for the mission. After that I went to my bed, because the mission didn't start until tomorrow. All I hoped was that Deidara felt the same.<p> 


	2. what if

_**NEXT DAY**_

Deidara pov

Me and Itachi started our journey to the hotel that Akkonowa would be staying at. It would take one day to get there, one day that we would stay at the hotel, and one day to get back to base. Even though we walked about one hour, it felt like five had passed. I was tried, and I stayed up all night because of Tobi. But, it was nice to travel in silence.

"We can rest here," Itachi said as he put his bag down under an cherry-blossom tree. I nodded and sat down across from him. Itachi grabbed a book from his bag and I started to make clay birds. I felt like someone was watching me. But when I looked up, Itachi was well into his book.

"Come on, we need to get going," I said as a stood up. Itachi sighed and put his book away, and again, started our journey to the hotel.

Itachi pov

I really wanted to push Deidara against the tree and have my way with him, but I didn't. I just can't bring myself to do it. If Deidara isn't mine after the mission, I guess I will have to give up on him. He is a weakness that needs to be tamed.

We walked on, and reached the hotel late at night. But, they still took us in for a room. The room was _that _bad. The room didn't smell the greatest and the carpet was a ugly yellow. The good thing that the beds were fine and the bathroom was clean.

"I'm going to the shower," Deidara said and went into the bathroom. I stole a look at his ass before he closed the door. I lay on the bed and started to think how I could tell him.

1. I could tell him nicely when he gets out of the shower

2. I could invade the shower and tell him

3. I could get into the shower with him

4. I could lay in his bed waiting for him

5. I could possibly rape him

6. I could get him into trouble and then save the day

Even I knew those were retarded ideals but one may work, I just have to work out all the kinks.

Deidara pov

Itachi is started to freak me out, but in a sexy way. I took a long shower, partly because I was thinking about Itachi. I was starting to long for him. This was a weird feeling, like if he had put me under a spell. I didn't like so much. But maybe...just maybe...I like him in a way.

When I had gone back to the bedroom, Itachi was reading a book. He glanced up at me, then went back to his book. That's when I saw him BLUSH!

"Hey Itachi, you like what you see?" I chided. In a flash, I was against the wall with Itachi pinning my hands on the wall. He used his free had to cup my chin and make my look him in the eyes.

"What the fuck!" I yelled in his face. "I do like what I see," Itachi said as he brought my face to his and kissed me.

Itachi pov

When I finally found the way to win Deidara heart, Deidara walked into the room. I could help but blush at his upper body. There I was pinning my love on the wall. I could tell that he was in shock from what I was doing.

I kissed him! I finally did it! But the thing that got me even more turned on, was that Deidara started to kiss back. I nibbled on his lower lip for entrence, which he he look awhile to grant. When he did, I slid my tounge into his mouth and explore it. I felt his tounge fight back, but I won and found his sencetive spot. I licked there a couple of times, and Deidara moaned. This turned me on even more.

I let my hand slide down his thin waist and under his towel (he is only wearing a towel and his body is still wet) and started stroking his hard cock. He moaned inside my mouth.

But what suprised me was that Deidara pushed me away. He couldn't even look at me. Instead he got his clothes and went into the bathroom to change into it. All I could do was stare at the floor. I knew it...I just didn't want to believe it. That just made my life a lot harder to deal with. I dragged myself to the bed. My depress made me fall to sleep a lot faster than I wanted to. I just wanted to see Deidara before I went to sleep.


	3. chaning

_**srry bout last chapter, but i love cliff hangers. well i hope you enjoy**_

_**NO pov**_

Itachi woke up before Deidara, but Deidara only made Itachi feel sick to his stomche. But the thing that kept him from puking was Deidara sweet smile he wore when he was asleep. He packed up his things before he woke Deidara. Deidara didn't say a word, and he packed his things as well.

"I knew I should of raped him," Itachi yelled mentally to himself, but kept his face as if nothing had happened last night. Itachi had stole a glace a Deidara, who seems to be trying to forget too. No one spoke until Deidara had the courge to speak up,"I t-took care of the g-guy while you were a-asleep. S-So we can go to b-base one day e-early." Itachi only made an "hn" sound and started toward the froth desk to returned to key and pay for the bill, while Deidara walked out the door to get some fresh air.

"Why would he do that? Whats wrong with him? Was he drunk or he took some meditaion?" Millions of questions flowed into Deidara's mind. He couldn't understand, he thought Itachi hated him. It just didn't make sen-

"Lets go." Itachi interuped Deidara thoughts as he kept walking, not able to look at Deidara. So then they started their journey back to the base in selince. Deidara walked behind Itachi the whole time because he was scared that Itachi might come up from the behind him and do something horrible (you know what hes taking about).

"Lets rest here," Itachi told Deidara. It was really more of a command. It was same spot where they had rested the day before. Deidara played with his hands, while Itachi read his book. Deidara wouldn't dare to look up. He was confused. Itachi saw clearly that Deidara was nervius. Itachi mind started to drift away into a pool of thoughts. He thought about Deidara, just Deidara.

"I'm sorry."

It slipped out acctendently. Deidara looked up at Itachi, who was standing now, and turned his head. "I'm sorry Deidara." Itachi again said again. Deidara closed his eyes tight. Itachi took a step towards Deidara, but Deidara got his bag and started walking in the direction the base is. Itachi stayed where he was standing. Deidara glanced back, only to find a couple of tear streks on Itachi cheeks.

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Deidara, who eyes pled for forgiveness. Itachi looked away, just as Deidara did to him. "Why are you crying?" Deidara asked. Itachi sat down, with his hands over his face. "Because I in love with you." Itachi words were muffled because of his hands, but it was clear enought for Deidara to understand. Deidara sat in froth of Itachi, grabbed his wrist, and pulled them down so he could look at Deidara. Itachi took the chance and pressed his lips against Deidara's. Deidara grabbed the back of Itachi's head and pushed him forward, deepen the kiss. Last night Deidara didn't want to have any type of relatltionship with Itachi. But know this was different. Now Deidara want Itachi, more than ever. Still kissing Itachi, Deidara pushed Itachi against a tree. Deidara rubbed Itachi ass with his free hand.

"Want to go back to the hotel with this?" Itachi asked, clearly stating that he didn't want to do it outside. Deidara shook his head.

"No, we need to report back to Pein-Sama. Oh, and thanks for killing the moment." At that moment, Itachi could of did it outside. Deidara loved him


	4. i got him

_**Im still goin to write to this soo... enjoy **_

_**oh, and theres going to be a rape secne **_

**_oh and another thing...thanks for reading this far_**

"Very good," Pein-Sama said, eyeing Itachi. "And it you two keep this, I may assign you both as new partners. Oh and your dismissed." Pein-Sama got started looking through files.

Once Itachi closed Pein-Sama's door, he whispered,"Come to my house when you go through the portal." Deidara nodded slightly and went down the hall to his room could put his bag down and go back to the real world. Once he got to his room, he opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT!" yelled Hidan. Deidara closed his door and sat down. 'Was Hidan...raping...Tobi?' To tell the truth, Deidara didn't care. So, he got up, left his bag by the door, and went outside to go through the portal.

Like always, the portal cause a little pain, but it always bother Deidara, not so much Itachi. Deidara went straight to Itachi house and knock on the door. Usually, Deidara never came to his house, unless he need to tell Itachi something about a mission.

Itachi opened the door with a smile, a smile you didn't get to see everyday. Itachi grabbed Deidara by the waist and kissed him. Soon Deidara got into it and started to kiss back...hard. Itachi broke the kiss.

"Come inside." Deidara did as he was told. Itachi closed the door and locked it. Itachi house was very different from Deidara house. It was normal as Itachi. While Deidara's house was covered with odd paintings. He even painted his bed.

Itachi took Deidara's hand and lead him towards the couch. "Sit" Itachi said. Deidara sat.

"Listen Deidara, can we keep us a secrete?" Deidara looked at Itachi. "Why?"

"Because I just need it to be a secrete." Itachi tried to explain, but he didn't know why he wanted them to be secrete, He just needed it.

"I'm not gonna keep it a secrete." Deidara said in a pout. Didn't Itachi get it?

"And why is that?" Itachi asked, a little rage in his voice.

"Because ...I'M WASN'T GAY UNTIL NOW!" Deidara shouted. He didn't really mean to shout, but it came out. Itachi looked at him in surpise. Then all of Itachi rage he'd been holding in took place. Itachi took hold of Diedara neck. Deidara gasped for air. After a few moments of holding his neck, Itachi let go of him. Deidara fell to the ground. Itachi kicked him in the stomach. Deidara groaned in pain. Then Itachi got down and pinned Deidara hands on the floor.

"Why?" Deidara manged to say. Itachi didn't answer him, instead he kissed him. Itachi tried to slip his tounge but Deidara kept his lips tightly close. Rage overpowering him, Itachi bit Deidara bottom lip. Deidara groaned and slipped his tounge in at the chance. Itachi explored his mouth, with more rage, stuck his tounge down his throat. Deidara choked. Itachi removed his tounge from his throat and said,"YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DO YOU?" Deidara could only shake his head 'no'. Itachi smirked. Deidara then saw why.

"NOOO!" Deidara shouted, but Itachi ingored him. Itach got off Deidara and went into the kitchen. Deidara tried to get up, but he felt weak. His whole body was soaking in pity for himseft. Itachi returned with some wires. Deidara closed his eyes not wanting to look at what will happen next. He didn't open them until he felt a great pain on his wrist. Then on ankles. To his surpise he was naked. So was Itachi.

Deidara screamed in pain when he felt pain in is ass whole. Deidara watch Itachi over him, moaning in pleasger. Itachi's thusting became more more harder, causing Deidara to scream ever more. Deidara felt something tear inside of him. But, somewhere in that he like that, the blood made less friction, but not a lot for Deidara to stop screaming in pain. Deidara felt himself close.

"Deidara scream my name when you cum," Itachi commaned. "Y-Yes I-Itachi" Deidara sobbed. After a few thust Deidara screamed "Itachi!" and came on his stomach and Itachi's. Itachi need a few more painful thrust and came inside of Deidara. He moaned. Then he took himself out of Deidara and shoved his dick into Deidara's mouth. Deidara gagged as Itachi made him deep throat him. Itachi moans became louder and Deidara whimpereds incressed. Itachi felt a coil in his stomach. He began to thrust harder and harder, until he came in Deidara's mouth. Deidara had to swallow the cum so he could breathe, but it didn't taste very good at all.

Itachi laied down on Deidara and kissed him, wanting to taste himself. "You know you're stuck with me." Itachi said in a cooing voice. Deidara nodded and fell asleep with Itachi on top of him. It was the only way he could fight off the pain.

**_Thx for reading R and R_**

**_imma make secqules to this story and i hope it will be good_**

**_keep reading ;p_**


End file.
